The present invention relates to electrical smoking systems and methods of reducing gaseous components during smoking.
Traditional cigarettes are consumed by lighting an end of a wrapped tobacco rod and drawing air predominately through the lit end by suction at a mouthpiece end of the cigarette. Traditional cigarettes deliver smoke as a result of combustion, during which a mass of tobacco is combusted at temperatures which often exceeds 800xc2x0 C. during a puff. The heat of combustion releases various gaseous combustion products and distillates from the tobacco. As these gaseous products are drawn through the cigarette, they cool and condense to form a smoke containing the tastes and aromas associated with smoking. Traditional cigarettes produce sidestream smoke during smoldering between puffs. Once lit, they must be fully consumed or be discarded. Relighting a traditional cigarette is possible but is usually an unattractive proposition to a discerning smoker for subjective reasons (flavor, taste, odor).
In an electrical smoking system, it is desirable to deliver smoke in a manner that meets the smokers experiences with more traditional cigarettes, such as an immediacy response (smoke delivery occurring instant upon draw), a desired level of delivery (which correlates with FTC tar level), together with a desired resistance to draw (RTD) and consistency from puff to puff and from cigarette to cigarette.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,671; 5,144,962; 5,372,148; 5,388,594; 5,498,855; 5,499,636; 5,505,214; 5,530,225; 5,591,368; 5,665,262; 5,666,976; 5,666,978; 5,692,291; 5,692,525; 5,708,258; 5,750,964; 5,902,501; 5,915,387; 5,934,289; 5,954,979; 5,967,148; 5,988,176; 6,026,820 and 6,040,560 disclose electrical smoking systems and methods of manufacturing a cigarette, which patents are incorporated by reference.
The invention provides an electrical smoking system which includes a cigarette and a lighter. The cigarette comprises a tubular tobacco mat partially filled with tobacco material so as to define a filled tobacco rod portion, the filled tobacco rod portion being adjacent a free end of cigarette. The cigarette includes a wrapper surrounding the filled tobacco rod portion, the wrapper comprising a cellulosic web material and at least one filler therein, the filler comprising an ammonium containing compound in an amount effective to reduce the content of gaseous components in tobacco smoke produced upon combustion/pyrolysis of the tobacco rod portion. The lighter includes at least one heating blade and a controller adapted to control heating of the heater blade, the lighter arranged to at least partially receive the cigarette such that the heater blade heats a heating zone of the cigarette, the controller being operable to limit heating of the heating zone to no greater than 500xc2x0 C. so as to produce tobacco smoke while reducing the content of at least one gaseous component in the tobacco smoke, the at least one gaseous component including carbon monoxide, 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, acrolein, acrylonitrile, hydrogen cyanide, o-toluidine, 2-naphtylamine, nitrogen oxide, benzene, NNN, phenol, catechol, benz(a)anthracene, and benzo(a)pyrene.